


Descendants of the Legends

by Niana



Series: The Descendants [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Disney AU - Aladdin, F/M, M/M, Rebecca appears only briefly, Yami and friends are the Descendants of Legends, You might be surprised who has the role of the beloved Genie, like the Diamond in the Rough, some characters are shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Life on the cruel streets of mysterious and mystical Domino City for Yami and his two best friends Bakura and Marik. As they dream of finding a better life someday, life in the royal Palace is not glamorous for young Prince Yugi and his best friends as his grandfather the emperor tries to get the prince married a prince or princess.After a fateful meeting, Yami and his friends are swept away to be wrongly executed until a stranger offers them help by retrieving an old lamp in the Cave of Desires deep in the forest.What could be special about this particular lamp and could they possibly get their most desired wishes granted?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Descendants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Cave of Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my dear readers. I’ve written this story long ago when I was a huge fan of the anime and manga Yu-Gi-Oh!. While I may not be the fan I used to be, the series still holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> So I have decided to post my Yu-Gi-Oh! works from back on fanfiction.net to here so you all could see some of my earliest works. Hopefully you all will enjoy reading these as much as I have written them.

**Chapter 1**

**The Cave of Desires**

**Oh, I come from a land,**

**from a faraway place**

**Where the imperial steeds roam**

**Where it's lush and elegant**

**And the wind is gentle**

**It's wonderful, and hey, it's home**

A lone figure, mounted on a brown horse with black mane and tail, rides through the lush lands, traveling endless and tiring weeks, making his way to a certain Imperial City, his home town.

**When the wind's in the east**

**and the sun's in the west**

**And a caressed grass is right**

**Come on down**

**Stop on by**

**Hop a horse and soar**

**To another Imperial night**

Stopping his steed at the top of a high mountain, the figure, dressed in a long white robe, a white turban on his head, his skin a sun-kissed shade, and his endless blue eyes gaze upon the great view before him; the city of Domino with the Imperial Palace being the first to catch his eyes.

Now that he has returned home at long last after his journey, the two items he possesses, the Millenium Key which hung from his neck and the Millennium Scales that are held in his right hand both gleam with a mysterious yet mystical light.

**Imperial Nights like Imperial Days**

**More often than not**

**Are cooler than not**

**In a lot of good ways**

Making his way through the city streets, he sees the usual life and daily activities of the citizens, from the usual passing by pedestrians, the usual vendors, and even the beast tamer taming an unexpected wild animal while not showing any cruelty to the creature.

**Imperial Nights 'neath Imperial moons**

**A fool off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there in the woods**

Returning to his usual vendor location, dismounting his steed and allowing him some rest from the long journey, the man, Shadi faces the audience, his face giving off a convincing expression but his tone of voice had a different effect. "Ah, konnichiwa. My dear friends, welcome to Domino, a city of great mystery, incredible enchantment and quite a romantic atmosphere.

"This city is known for many legends and stories that one could never be bored of. In fact, one mighty legend involves this." Reaching inside his robes, Shadi brings out what appears to be an old lamp that once had some special blue patterns and white jewels embedded with most of the jewels missing and most of the pattern had faded with time.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance. Like many things, what lies within is far more worth than the outside appearance. For you see this special lamp once changed three young men's lives. Young men who, similar to this lamp, had a hidden past that had almost been forgotten. And those men were known to few as the Descendants of the Legends. Perhaps you want to hear the tale?

"Well the legend began on a dark, moonless night, where an evil man waits with an evil plan..." using his magic from his Millennium items, Shadi changes the scene to a night that indeed had a new moon.

Among the trees, three horses stop before a shadowed man and his mighty steed, an eagle perched on his shoulder. "You three are late." the man says with a low growl at the trio with a voice that could spread venom.

The one man, wearing a bandana over his blond hair, his face clearly unshaven, his blue eyes glaring up at the man and his two followers, teenage boys both in the age of seventeen, one with brown hair that stuck out to the sides like spikes with a red cap and purple bangs sticking out of the front, dark eyes and the second had short green hair, dark eyes as well with glasses that remind you of a beetle all bow to the man.

"A thousand apologies, oh impatient one." the leader of the three, Bandit Keith says as he continues to glare at the man, really hating his attitude.

"You have them then?" the shadowed man says, his eyes narrowing down at the three.

"We had to slit a few throats and torture a few maidens, but we have the items." Reaching into his sack connected to his saddle, Bandit Keith takes out six crystals, each a different color; red, blue, brown, white, light yellow and black.

As he reaches his hand out to take them, Keith snatches them away, tsking the man. "We will only hand over the crystals if you hand over the treasure you promised us."

Just before he could replace the crystals back into the sack, the eagle from the man's shoulder let out a shriek and a mysterious wind snatches the crystals from Keith's hand like a snake and places the crystals in the man's waiting hand as he starts to become a little more clear in the very little light provided by the stars. "Don't worry my thieving friends, you'll get your reward soon."

Taking out his staff with the top appearing to be in the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon head, Gozaburo Kaiba gently taps the dragon head on all the crystals, causing the elemental powers of Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth and Air to activate, causing a trail of the combined elements to lead into the direction in the far north of the forest. Kicking their horses hard, the four men follow the trail.

Coming to a stop when the trail suddenly ends with the elemental crystals simply floating like a sphere, Keith and his young followers glance around, hoping to find something when everything seems the same while Gozaburo simply smirks at the new location.

"What's the big deal? Shouldn't there be a cave here like you said?" Rex and Weevil exclaim at Gozaburo.

"Of course there is something here. Just watch!" Watching the elements closely, the group watch as they form some sort of wall and then it slowly disappears, revealing a hidden cave with two tiger statues standing beside the entrance as a few lights shine around the outside walls. "At long last, after so many years of searching, the Cave of Desires!"

With Keith, Rex and Weevil standing by him, awestruck with their mouths hanging at the sight of the great cave, Gozaburo snatches their attention with a sharp demanding tone, "Now remember, bring me the Atlantean lamp. The rest of the treasures are yours but the lamp is mine."

Liking the sound that they could claim the other treasures for themselves after snagging some old, lousy lamp, Keith says as they approach the entrance, "Very well, boss."

Rolling his eyes at the three, the eagle, the top of his head a soft brown, eyes an icy-cold blue, a black chest and the rest of his body white, scowls, "Sheesh, where did you pick these chumps up anyway?"

"Easy there, Seto." Gozaburo said with a finger to his lips as they observed.

Looking inside the cave, the three thieves watch as countless steps form, leading far down below the surface. Just as they are about to step inside, the three hear loud roars coming from the tiger statues only to see the tigers somehow come alive as two beautiful white Siberian Tigers. "Who disturb our slumber?!" the tigers roar, glaring at the three men.

"It is us, Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, the humble thieves." Keith says as he forces Weevil and Rex into bowing low to the ground with him.

"Notice, only the chosen three may enter here. Three that are more worth than they appear. The Descendants of the Legends." the tigers roar with the title echoing through the night sky. Gozaburo and Seto gave each other puzzled looks, completely unaware that only a specific trio are granted entry to the cave.

Shaking off what the tigers had warned, the three continued on to enter the cave. However, as soon as they made one step inside, the tigers standing guard let out a long and terrifying roar, causing the magic seal to conceal the cave entrance once again with the crystals in Gozaburo's hands losing the glorious power they had. "NO!"

"Seek them out; the Descendants of the Legends..." with the tigers' voices echoing into the night, Gozaburo glances off to the distance as Seto simply snaps.

"I can't believe this stepfather. At this rate we're never going to get a hold of that damn lamp. You know what, let's just forget it. I'm so pissed off I'm molding, even in my human form!"

"Patients, Seto. It was obvious that Keith and his men were beyond not worthy. So now we must find the only three that could enter. We must seek out these Descendants of the Legends."


	2. One Step Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Yami and his shapeshifting friends Bakura and Marik.

**Chapter 2**

**One Step Ahead**

  
  


Running through the rooftops of the city, a boy of seventeen years with gravity defying tricolor hair with a black base, crimson tips, blond bangs with some going up the base like lightning bolts, deep crimson eyes that had a hidden hint of calm seduction, wearing old dark pants with a few tears, black loose shirt, and studded shoes with many of the studs missing, a loaf of bread in hand.

Running beside him are a white panther with sharp brown eyes with a few blue markings on his legs and a big black patch on his back carrying a bag of fresh cheese, and a sandy-blond wolf with sharp violet eyes with a bag of little bottles of water around his neck. Turning behind them as they hear voices, the teen and his companions see the captains of the palace guard. "I'll have your head for this, street brat!"

Before leaping to the next building, Yami faces his shapeshifter friends and says, "All of this for a loaf of bread, some cheese and water?" Earning shrugs from the panther and the wolf, the three make their escape. Weaving their ways through the city streets and rooftops, attempting to lose the guards, Yami sings as he constantly glances behind his shoulder.

**Gotta keep one jump**

**Ahead of the bread line**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

**We steal only what we can't afford**

**And that's everything**

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That’s all, and that’s no joke**

**These guys don’t appreciate we’re broke**

When the three successfully landed on a roof and ran for the scaffoldings, the few guards that had pursued them missed their feeting and slipped into a dusty mud puddle. As they recover from the fall, the guards glare up at the teen and his companions.

**Riffraffs**

**Street brats**

**Scoundrels**

**Take that**

When a few weapons were thrown at them like darts, Yami leaned from one of the posts while the panther and wolf taunted them, teasing them for their lousy aim.

**Just a little snack, men**

Then Yami ducks behind the post and the two animals leap back from the edge as more weapons are thrown at them.

**Rip them open**

**Take it back, men**

As the guards shook the scaffolding to get them to fall off, the panther and wolf leapt into a near-by window. With Yami losing his balance, the animals grab his shirt by the mouths and pull him in.

**I can take a hint,**

**Gotta face the facts**

**You're my only friends, Bakura and Marik**

**Who?**

The two harem girls, Vivian and Tea see that the three have snuck into their home with their mistress Mai standing by the door.

**Oh, it's sad Yami's crew hit the bottom**

**They've become three-men rise in crime**

With the girls pushing them away, the three friends find themselves facing a furious Mai.

**I'd blame parents**

**Except they don't have 'em**

The three then swiftly make their way back to the window before one of the girls pushes them out.

**Gotta eat to live**

**Gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you about it**

**When I got the time**

Quickly hiding from the guards by hiding behind a few statues, the three let out snickers of laughter at the fact that no matter what, those guards won't capture them easily. With the guards gone long enough, they quickly run in the other direction.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

**Next time gonna use a nom de plum**

Finding themselves in a herd of sheep, Yami uses them as stepping stones while Bakura the panther hid among the white sheep and Marik the wolf merges within the group of brown sheep while Duke, Tristan and their fellow guards force sheep off to the side to approach the three.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think we’ll take a stroll around the block**

Once away from the herd, Yami, Bakura and Marik casually walk a few spaces until the guards finally emerge from the herd and continue with pursuing them.

**Let's not get too hasty**

While standing in the doorway of a small house as the guards slowly corner him the door opens to reveal an obese girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail, her big lips painted slightly with a light red shade, and clearly her clothes were starting to get small for her. Lifting Yami in her arms, the girl starts to rock and cradle him like a baby doll with Bakura and Marik glaring at her.

**Still I think he's rather tasty**

With Bakura and Marik helping by roaring and growling at the huge girl, Yami leaps from her big arms and the three make their way to the town square.

**Gotta eat to live**

**Gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along**

**Wrong!**

The guards exclaim as they once again fail to tackle even one of them.

**One jump ahead of the hoof beats**

**(Vandal!)**

**One hop ahead of the hump**

**(Street brats!)**

**One trick ahead of disaster**

**(Scoundrels!)**

**They're quick, but we're much faster**

**(Take that!)**

Glancing out a window, Yami could see a few rooftop slopes that they can use to slide down like surfers.

**Here goes**

**Better throw our hands in**

**Wish us happy landin'**

**All we gotta do is jump!**

At the word jump, the three friends leap out of the window with the guards falling out right behind them but missed the slopes the teenagers were aiming for. As the three boys slide down the slopes to a different area, safe from the guards, Duke, Tristan and their men land in a large cart of fertilizer, which still stank.

Now safe from being chased, they lean against an old wall built out of white marble so it felt cool against their hot bodies from all the running they did throughout the city. Turning back into their human forms, Bakura, an albino with long hair with a few spikes wearing an old white shirt with a few blue fading stripes, black pants, a black cloak with the sleeves torn off, and worn out boots hands the cheese to Yami as he split the bread evenly between the three and Marik, a teen with sandy-blond hair that appeared like he was struck by lightning(like he enjoyed the shock), dark violet eyes, a worn out purple shirt with a few holes from the fights the three friends would get into, torn black pants, and old boots started opening the bottles of water and hands one of each to his best friends before taking a big gulp of his own.

When they lost their parents at a young age, the three friends had inherited special items that were precious to them, not for their value but for the memories of their loving and supportive parents; for Yami he had a blue pendant hang from around his neck that had a silhouette image of an ancient, legendary knight and a golden pyramid hanging upside down on a brown rope with the Millennium symbol on it, Bakura had a similar pendant but it was white and the image changed at different light angles from a knight to a big cat, a panther just like him and a golden ring with a triangle inside with the same symbol and five sharp spendals dangling and Marik had a similar pendant but it was purple with the image also changing from a knight to a wolf at different angles and a golden rod strapped to his waist belt with the same symbol on the head of the rod with two horns on the side of the head and a blade hidden inside the shaft.

After high-fiving each other for outsmarting the guards once again and just as they are about to enjoy what they had managed to snatch, Yami catches sight of slight movement not too far from them; three young children, two of them were boys that appeared to be twins seemed to be no older than eleven and the youngest, the sister was only seven. Seeing that they are scavenging for food like they have ever since they lost their parents, Yami, being more kind out of the three, handed the first twin his food and drink with a kind smile across his face.

Seeing their friend give up his meal to the children, Bakura and Marik decided to follow his lead and give them their scraps as well before joining Yami as he stands with a formed crowd to see a girl of sixteen years, her blond hair done nicely for a formal occasion, riding a dazzling white stallion, her pink gown all adorned with priceless jewels with an amethyst hanging from her neck. Seeing the precious jewel hang from her neck, it reminded Yami of Domino's prince for his eyes would sparkle like the precious amethyst.

"She must be on her way to the palace." one citizen said with his chin in his hand as he ponders.

"Another suitor for the prince." the man beside him said with a tone full of annoyance. It's been known that whenever a suitor would arrive at the Imperial Palace, whether it's a prince or a princess, the prince would turn them down.

Just then, Yami and his friends see the three children that they had given their scraps to run into the streets, with the girl running toward the horse and her brothers right behind her, trying to catch her. Once the girl and her horse see the poor children, she takes out a whip to punish them for almost touching her horse and ruining her dress with their filthy hands. Just as she is bringing down the whip, Bakura blocks her attack and snatches the weapon from her as Yami and Marik get the kids off the street.

"If we were as rich as you, we could afford some manners, snob bitch!" Yami says with Bakura and Marik standing by him, arms crossed and stern looks on their faces.

"Especially to little kids." added Marik.

"Who have lost their parents and can't even fend for themselves." reply Bakura. Hearing all of this from the sidewalk the older teens lead them to, the three siblings were thankful that they were looking out for them.

"I'll teach you three manners!" then the girl kicked all three into a mud puddle before continuing on to the palace gates.

Not even fazed from what she had pulled off, Yami straightens up and says to his best friends, "Look at that guys, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends."

Flinching at his words as Bakura and Marik laugh at the comment and the citizens were amazed by what he had shot at her retreating back, the girl faces them with a look of total disgust, "You three are worthless street brats. You were born street brats, you'll die street brats. And the only one's who'll mourn you are your filthy fleas and fellow street brats."

Having enough of her insults, the three went to tackle her when the palace gates closed in their faces. "We're not worthless, you bratty, snobby bitch!" Bakura and Marik yell out as they slam their fists on the gates endlessly.

Seeing the sun setting, Yami places a calm hand on their shoulders, calming them down and says, "Come on, let's just go home."

Making their way to the old house they had claimed in an abandoned neighborhood in the city, the three glance around the old place that has been abandoned a long time ago. It was perfect for them, it was quiet and there weren't any neighbors around to bug them.

**Riff-raffs, street brats**

**We don't buy that**

**If only they'd look closer**

Arriving at an old small house, they enter inside to see the decent sized room the place had; an old beat up sofa, a worn out recliner chair that is forever stuck in the reclined position and a hammock close to each other in the center of the main room all with old blankets and pillows they savaged, a small kitchen in one corner which they never use, and a small bathroom in the second corner.

**Would they see three poor boys?**

**No siree**

As Bakura went for his recliner and Marik lay down on his sofa, Yami bid them good-night before walking over to a window that had an amazing view of the Imperial Palace.

**They'd find out**

**There’s so much more**

**To us**

Gazing at the beautiful view, Yami lets out a sigh and says to his barely awake friends, "Someday guys, things will change. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have anymore problems."

What he doesn't know is that life in the palace isn't all that great. For one is not enjoying his life in the palace.


	3. Life in the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What life really is like in the palace for a certain prince and his best friends.

**Chapter 3**

**Life in the Palace**

The next morning, a few doors are forced open with a furious Princess Rebecca storming out of the palace. "I have never been so insulted in all my life!" Rebecca says to the Emperor as she leaves.

"But you're not leaving so soon, are you, Princess Rebecca?" Emperor Solomon, an old man that doesn't have much of a height compared to many others, his gray hair under a black bandana and his crown, his eyes a soft purple that had held a special kindness and wisdom, soon notices a few scratches, bite marks and even a piece of her dress in the back that appeared to have been torn off.

"Good luck marrying that brat off!" Rebecca yells behind her shoulder, clearly furious with the boy she attempted to court.

Now furious at his grandson himself, Solomon enters the courtyard with a huge fountain, a few lush bushes, a couple of really tall trees, a few flower patches, a white birdcage with many doves inside, a gift from Asia, and a tall wall. Seeing the one he's looking for sitting by the fountain with three animals beside him, a golden falcon with violet eyes perched on his shoulder, cleaning his feathers, a white cat with gentle brown eyes with a few blue markings on his body licking a paw innocently as he laid curled on the prince’s lap and a tan dog with honey brown eyes laying at his feet with some sort of clothe hanging from his mouth, Solomon says, "Yugi, we need to talk."

Instead of his grandson turning to face him, the dog got into his face with a low growl. "Oh Joey! Is that why Princess Rebecca stormed out?"

Turning to face his grandfather as his friends turn into their human forms, every one of them acting innocent, Yugi, a boy of sixteen years, tricolor gravity defying hair with a black base, blond bangs with a cute little forelock in the center of his forehead, eyes the color and sparkle like an amethyst says with a small giggle, "Partially, grandpa. Besides, they were only playing with her. Isn't that right, Ryou, Malik, Joey?"

Ryou, who had been the cat had white hair, eyes that always held a friendly kindness for his closest friends, and Malik who had been the falcon had smooth sandy-blond hair, violet eyes that weren't as vivid as Yugi's amethyst pair but very pretty in their own way were trying not to let out their chuckles but failing with Joey, who had been the dog had dirty blond hair removes the clothing piece from his mouth and says, "Yeah, we were only playing with that overdressed, clingy, self-absorbed whiny Princess Rebecca." then the four friends let out a few laughs.

However, seeing the disapproving expression on the elder's face silenced their laughter. "My boy, you have to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law states..."

"I must be married to a royal by my next birthday. I know grandpa, but the law is wrong." Yugi says as he rolls his eyes at the elder and walks over to the birdcage.

"But you only have three days to find a suitor."

"You know I hate being forced into things." Taking out a single dove, Yugi continues as he pets the bird, "If I do marry, I want to only for love."

"Yugi, it's not only for this law. You know I'm not going to be around forever since both your parents are gone. I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for, knowing you're safe and happy." Solomon says as he gently takes the dove from Yugi and replaces it back in the cage as Yugi went back over to the fountain.

"Please understand where I'm coming from. Never once I've done anything on my own, I never had any real friends."

"HEY!" Ryou, Malik and Joey snap at him.

"Sorry, except you three." Yugi sends them a smile full of honest truth and they smile back. "I've never been outside the palace walls like the servants get to do."

"But Yugi, you're a prince and that's the rule."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Yugi exclaims and splashes his grandfather lightly.

Seeing that he just can't get his point across to him, Solomon decides to leave them alone. With his grandfather gone, Yugi goes back to the cage and opens the gate wide, allowing all of the doves to go fly for a while, a dreamy look on his face as he watch the white birds fly into the sky as his best friends join him in watching the doves.

Inside his chambers, Solomon lets out a long sigh. "I just don't understand why he get's it from. His father wasn't as picky as him and his mother easily agreed with anything." Seeing a shadow loom over him, Solomon turns to see his royal advisor. "Ah Gozaburo, I'm in need of your trusted wisdom."

"It is an honor to serve you, my lord." Gozaburo bows down in outermost respect.

"It's my grandson, Yugi. He keeps refusing every suitor that comes to call. There's so little time left and I'm at my wits end."

"I see. I believe I have a solution to this problem."

"If anyone can help, I know you can."

"Well, I am in need of the white sapphire." Gozaburo gestures to the wedding ring on his finger. "It'll help search for the rightful suitor for the prince." Just then the eyes of the dragon on his staff began to glow, causing the Emperor to become hypnotized. "So don't worry, everything will be fine."

Under his control, Solomon removes the ring from his finger and hands it to Gozaburo. "If this will help, then do what you must." said Solomon, still under his control.

"Thank you, gracious sire. No run along and read your little stories." Gozaburo gestured to his whole bookshelves full of histories and legends.

"Very well."

Rounding a corner to his tower, the loyal advisor act dropped. "I'm getting sick and tired of serving under that midget of an emperor."

"No kidding." Seto agrees.

"Once I get a few things taken care of, I'll be Emperor instead of that half twit of a prince."

"Now that sounds like a better ruler."

Later that night, Yugi, with a cloak on so that he's disguised as a commoner, makes his way to one of the trees that he'll use to climb over the wall when he hears someone clear their throat. Looking over his shoulder, he locks eyes with Joey, Ryou and Malik who all appear sad about him leaving. "I'm sorry guys. I can't stay while others run my life for me."

"We understand. We'll miss you, Yugi." Ryou says as they are on the verge of tears with Joey trying not to show it.

"I'll miss you guys." Bringing them into his arms, Yugi hugs them tightly before going to climb the tree to get over the wall, this time with Joey's help since he was the tallest. At the top of the wall, Yugi looks back to them and says softly, "Goodbye." and climbs down the wall on the other side.


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and friends meet a disguised prince, Yugi.

**Chapter 4**

**First Meeting**

The next day, Yami and his friends are hiding in an alleyway, Bakura and Marik in their animal forms. Turning to them, Yami gave them the signal and the two stalk toward one specific stand selling various fruits. The vendor is just advertizing the fruit when he glanced behind him to see a white panther. Seeing the fierce cat, the vendor shrieked like a girl and hid under the tables, allowing Bakura to take a container of ichigoes* and return back to Yami.

Looking behind the back table, the vendor let out a sigh of relief. Just as he is getting back on his feet, he hears a low growl. Peering around the side of the table he's hiding under, he shrieks even louder when he locked gazes with a wolf. As the vendor cower under the table again, Marik snatches a sack of sakuranbos** and sneak back into the alleyway, back to his best friends.

Now that they were back in their human forms, Bakura and Marik let out a round of laughter. "I swear, that vendor is the biggest chicken when it comes to animals with fangs and claws!" says Marik between gasps of air and left over laughter as Bakura wiped his eyes of the laughing tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"Anyway, great job, you two. Breakfast is served." and they start to split the fruits evenly between them.

As the three had fresh fruit for breakfast, a new cloaked figure made his way through the busy streets, seeing the different stands and the vendors selling their products and merchandise. Just as Yugi is taken by surprise when a vendor is announcing the fresh sushi he's selling, the teen had backed up into the beast tamer, almost messing him up on his act with his favorite beast, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts.

Hearing that the beast tamer and his companion had their act interrupted, Yami peers around from their hiding spot to gazing upon the teenager that had bumped into the tamer, his amethyst eyes were easy to see under the hood of his cloak, a face that had nothing but innocence and kindness and not much is seen of his hair but Yami could see a cute little forelock in the center of his forehead. To see him for the first time, Yami became spellbound just looking at the boy.

Approaching a stand selling nashis*** and ringoes****, Yugi sees a young boy reaching for a nashi. "You must be hungry." Picking one up, Yugi hands it to the child just as the man in charge of the stand sees Yugi reaching into his money pouch strapped to his belt.

"You better pay for that nashi, kid." The vendor says rather rudely.

At first he's surprised by the tone the vendor had used toward him. "I'm on it, sir." And handed him the three hundred yen to the vendor.

Quickly deciding to pull off a stunt as he is leaving, the vendor yells, "It was for five hundred."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Yugi turned toward him with a puzzled expression. "The sign said only three hundred."

"That's an old sign. The nashis are five hundred and the ringoes are six."

"No they're not. You're just trying to get more money off of me!"

The whole time Yugi had stopped by the stand, Yami and his friends were watching to see that the one vendor is pulling off his usual stunt again.

"How dare you accuse me of such an act! I am a humble vendor. For a lowlife to accuse one such as me deserves a penalty!" Grabbing Yugi's wrist and pinning it to his stand, the vendor takes out a sword.

Realizing what the vendor is doing, Yami, Bakura and Marik step in between the two with Bakura and Marik grabbing his wrist and Yami pulling Yugi from the man's grip and behind him. "Thank you so much for finding him." Yami says to the vendor before turning toward Yugi and says with a scolding tone, "I've been looking all over for you, mister!"

"What are you doing?" Yugi asks as the three older teens lead him away.

"Just play along." Yami whispers. The four stop in their tracks when the vendor places a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"You know this kid?"

"Yes, he's my brother. He's not allowed outside unless he's with us."

"Whatever, just keep him out of trouble."

"Will do. Let's get you home." And so, Yami and his best friends escort Yugi away from the vendor and the marketplace.

Watching them leave, the vendor rolls his eyes and shakes his head at their retreating backs. "Kids these days."

Back at the palace, Gozaburo places the sapphire ring on a pedestal while casting a spell to activate the sapphire's power. When enough time had past, the two see a mist form out of the sapphire and in the mist were different colored flower petals then a few turned into the entrance of the Cave of Desires with the two guardian tigers still remaining. "Now, show me who are the chosen ones to enter the cave."

A second later, the cave entrance transformed into a vision showing Yami, Bakura and Marik as they led a cloaked being back to their home. "Yes, there they are, the Descendants of the Legends."

"Them huh? What do you have planned to get them?" Seto asks, watching his stepfather in his human form with his arms crossed.

Instead of answering him, Gozaburo lets out an evil laugh at the knowledge of him being so close to obtaining what he wants from the Cave of Desires.

Close to returning home, Yami helps Yugi up while Bakura and Marik use their animal forms to climb and get across gaps better. Just as he is stepping onto the roof, Yugi trips over a loose roof tile with Yami catching him. As he helps him stand on his feet, Yugi took this chance to get a good look at Yami to be totally surprised at how handsome he is from his sharp crimson eyes, his similar hairstyle just having more blond that appear like lightning bolts, his masculine features despite not having much of a height.

Now standing straighter, Yugi says as he holds a part of his hood, "I wanted to thank you three for stopping that man."

"You're welcome. Besides he always pull that stunt off." Yami says as he glanced around to see which way would be easier for Yugi to be able to gain access to their home.

"That's his way of 'welcoming' new people." said Bakura as he switches back to his human form.

"Honestly, that's very rude and he always aims for more money since many of the people in the market are aware of his stunts." added Marik as he also changed back to his human form.

After watching them change back, Yugi says with a smile, "My best friends are shape shifters as well!" To hear that there are more shapeshifters in Domino, Bakura and Marik grin at the thought.

"This way guys." Yami calls from a different direction they have to take to get home with the newcomer.

Once inside the old house, Yugi glances around, asking, "You three live here?"

"Yeah, just me, Bakura and Marik. So we come and go whenever we want to."

"But why is the neighborhood abandoned?" Yugi can’t help but wonder why the neighborhood is empty.

"There was a plague that ran through here. So many people had left after a few had died." Bakura answered as he went for his recliner and stretched just like a domesticated cat, making Yugi think of Ryou.

"The illness had died down when we were kids. We were homeless at the time so we had decided to stay here." added Marik as he slumped in his sofa with such timing and decent grace, reminding Yugi of Joey with the way he just plops onto the furniture and Malik's timing with just about anything, either as a human or a falcon.

"We had lost our parents at a young age so we've been on our own for a long time." said Yami as he went over to a large covered up window.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yugi says as he stands beside Yami as he grabs the drapes.

"It's no big deal now. This house may not be much but it has an amazing view." Pulling the drapes aside, revealing the view of the palace, Yami lets out a sigh but Yugi only glares back at his home. "The palace looks amazing, don't you think?" Yami asks as he sits on the old windowsill.

"Oh," Yugi sighs as he turns his back on the view and sits with his back against the wall, "it's nice."

"We've wondered what it's like to live there." Bakura says as he grabs a ningo from an old worn out basket they had snatched a few days ago. "Having servants, valets."

"Oh sure. There's also people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Yugi all but sounded too please with the idea.

"Well that's a hell lot better than out here. We're always scraping for food and avoiding the guards and any unnecessary fights in order to survive." Yami replies as Marik snatches Bakura's ningo right out of his hands before he could take the first bite.

"HEY, that's my ningo!" Bakura exclaims as he leaps from his recliner to chase the insane sandy-blond.

"But you're not free to make your own choices." Yugi adds.

"Then sometimes you feel so…" Yami paused as he tried to figure out the right word for their situation.

"You're just…" Yugi also thinks of what is the right word for his case.

"Trapped." the two say at the same time, surprising each other as they glance at one another. Thinking that maybe they could have so much in common, maybe even think alike, Yugi gives the older teen a gentle smile and Yami returning the smile.

Having to stop chasing his friend for stealing his ningo, Bakura clears his throat as Yami grabs a couple ningoes and hands one to Yugi. "So where are you from, shrimp?"

Simply holding the red fruit Yami had given him, Yugi simply shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm never going back even though I had to leave my best friends behind."

This had caused their curiosities to perk up. "Why's that?" Yamiii asks as he sits next to Yugi.

Yugi lets out a sad sigh before answering and glancing back into Yami's deep crimson eyes. "My grandfather is forcing me to be married by my next birthday."

"Oh, that is awful." Yami replies as he gently places a comforting hand on his shoulder which Yugi easily accepted. Somehow, to hear of him being forced to get married sounded very familiar to Yami but he didn't understand why.

"That is unfair." The two hear Bakura speak after he grabs another ningo, letting Marik keep the one he stole.

"And uh, we wish there was anything we could do to help." Marik adds as the two blush at the words they are saying, taking Yami by surprise that his friends would ever say that.

"You guys." Yami can't help but grin.

Just then, Yami felt Yugi hold one of his hands, causing the older teen to face the bright face the younger teen shows. "This is very sweet of you three. Thank you."

Smiling at each other and both Bakura and Marik look away, Yami and Yugi are just starting to lean in closer with their eyes slowly shutting when they hear a voice at the entrance of the old house, "Here you are." and the four see the palace guards breaking in.

"They're after us!" Yami and his friends exclaim at the same time Yugi said, "They're after me!"

"My grandfather must have sent…" Yugi is cut off when Yami asks him just as Bakura and Marik leap onto the windowsill in their animal forms, getting ready to jump, "Do you trust me?"

When Yugi faces him, confused, Yami asks again with his hand extended towards him, "Do you trust me?"

Looking at his extended hand, Yugi quickly makes up his mind as he quickly slips his hand into Yami's. "Yes."

"Then jump!" Yami pulls Yugi along with him after Bakura and Marik jump out before them as the four fall into one of the old alley ways and land in a few old cushions. Quickly getting to their feet, the four attempt to escape when they bumped into Tristan and Duke.

"We just keep running into each other, huh street brats!" says Tristan as the other guards appear and the four tried to go the other way only to get caught. With Bakura and Marik pinned down, Duke throws Yami into the clutches of the other guards. "To the dungeon with you, boys."

"Get off us!" Yami struggles to free himself while Bakura and Marik try to buck the guards off their backs and Yugi coming at Duke, hitting his fist against his arm, "Let them go."

"Well, look here men, a new street brat." Duke says as he pushes Yugi off with Tristan and a few guards laughing at all of their failed attempts.

Getting to his feet, Yugi had enough and threw off the hood of his cloak to reveal his hair. "Unhand them by order of the prince."

To see the prince remove his disguise, Tristan, Duke and the guards bow to him with Yami and his friends being forced to bow as well. "Prince Yugi, forgive me for being harsh." said Duke, feeling guilty for how he treated the crown prince.

"The prince?" Yami and his friends stare at Yugi in confusion.

"What are you doing outside the palace with these street brats?" Tristan asks as Yugi takes on a serious expression.

"That is none of your concern. Do as I say and release them." Yugi demands, staying firm.

"We would, Prince, except our orders come from Gozaburo. You'll have to take it up with him." Duke and Tristan said as the other guards lead Yami, Bakura and Marik away.

"Oh believe me, I will." Yugi crosses his arms over his chest, very furious that Gozaburo is behind this order. "However, you two don't want me to mention this to Tea and Serenity if you two don't want to be punished for going against me."

At the mention of their girlfriends, both Tristan and Duke became pale, knowing full well that Tea does not accept disobeying the prince lightly and Serenity would allow Tea to do the harsh punishment. "We'll behave, prince!"

"Good." With that, Yugi took a different route back to the palace as the captains led their men and captives to the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ichigoes*: japanese strawberries
> 
> sakuranbos**: japanese cherries
> 
> nashis***: japanese pears
> 
> ningoes****: japanese apples


	5. Their Sentence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is heartbroken to learn that Yami, Bakura and Marik will be wrongly executed. But will their sentence really be carried out?

**Chapter 5**

**Their Sentence?**

Exiting a secret passage from his tower and into a drawing room, Gozaburo is just shutting the door when he hears the prince call out, "Gozaburo?" By the tone he used, the advisor could tell that Yugi is not happy about something.

"Ah, Prince." Gozaburo turns so he could cover the secret passage before shutting it behind him. Just as he is doing so, Gozaburo almost gets Seto caught between the door and the wall as he quickly tucks his tail in. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Simple." Yugi starts with a glare towards the royal advisor. "The guards just took three boys from the market, on your orders."

"Your grandfather has put me in charge of keeping the peace in Domino. Those boys were mere criminals." Gozaburo answers matter of factly.

"And what was their crime?" Yugi challenged.

"Why, kidnapping the prince, of course." Gozaburo puts simply with a wicked grin.

Now he really hates the sound of that. "They didn't kidnap me. I ran away!"

"Oh dear." Gozaburo then puts up an act that only Seto knows is fake. "How frightfully upsetting. Had I known the truth…." Glancing at the corner of his eye, the man could see Yugi becoming worried of where he was going.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid the boys' sentence has already been carried out." the advisor faces the prince as Seto settles on his shoulder.

"Sentence?" Yugi could feel his fears become worse at the possible thought of what will happen to Yami and his friends.

"Death." That one word is enough to crush his heart. "By beheading."

"No." Yugi only whispers as his knees give way and he sits in one of the chairs.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear prince." Gozaburo leans closer and places his hands on the prince's arms in a not-so comforting way.

"How could you?!" Yugi snaps at him before running out of the room in tears.

With the weeping prince out of sight, Seto then says as the two simply smirk, "Well, how did he take it?"

"I say he took it rather well, the way I was expecting." Gozaburo answers as they glance at the way the weeping prince went.

Later that night, Ryou, Malik and Joey found Yugi in the courtyard, sitting beside the fountain, crying his eyes out. Joining his side, Ryou brings Yugi into his arms as Malik and Joey kneel next to them. "It's all my fault, guys." Yugi whimpers as he wipes a few tears from his eyes. "I don't even know his name."

Then Malik and Joey wrap their arms around the saddened prince with Ryou whispering, knowing full well that Yugi is talking about the older teen that looks so much like him according to what Yugi had told them when he returned earlier before going to the advisor, "It's alright, Yugi. Things will look up."

Yugi felt terrible that he had brought this terrible fate upon those three boys. As soon as Yami is the only one on his mind, Yugi could feel his heart become warm, realizing that he could really like that street boy.

In the dungeon deep in the palace, Yami is in denial of what he had found out about Yugi as he doesn't bother with breaking free. Bakura and Marik had been taken to different rooms, but Yami knows full well that they'll free themselves and come get him so they can escape. "He's the prince. I can't believe this. But I must have sounded so stupid to him!" Yami growls. He knew that he felt something toward the prince since they almost share the same thoughts and feelings about their situations.

"Hey, Yams!" He hears the all too familiar voice of insane Marik and looks up in the rafters to see his best friends have indeed managed to escape their bindings.

"Yo Yami!" Bakura calls down with a wave.

"Guys, get down here." Yami gestures them to join him.

"Gladly." the two change into their animal forms and easily make their way down the rafters and change back once they hit the ground.

"Alright help me out of this."

"Sure." Bakura starts to work on picking at the locks while Marik keeps an eye out for anyone that could catch them. "Just remember that we got into this because of that shrimp of a prince."

"But he was in trouble. He was worth it." Yami lets out a sigh at the thought of the prince.

"Don't tell me you're in love with the kid." Marik says as he gasps at what Yami is saying.

Then Yami's shoulders just drop. "That doesn't matter. As much as I hate the thought, I'll never see him again."

"Would you hold still, you dizzy dreamer?" Bakura snaps since Yami keeps moving.

"I'm a street brat, remember? And there's the law. He has to marry a royal. And he deserves a royal. I'm a fool for falling for him." Now that the shackles were undone, Yami rubs his sore wrists, Bakura puts his tool back up and Marik joins them, since the coast is clear. They just need to figure out a way to get out.

"Boy, you're only a fool if you just give up." the three hear an unknown voice coming from the shadows of the room.

"Who are you?" Marik demands.

"Just a lonely prisoner like you, lads. But together, perhaps we can be more." The figure steps out of the darkness, revealing an elder man, hunched over with a cane to help support his weight.

"If this can help me with the prince, then I'm listening." Yami says as he stands back on his feet.

"Out in the forest, there is a cave, lads, a Cave of Desires, full of treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Reaching into his old robes, the man pulls out a handful of precious jewels the same color of a red rose. The jewels had Bakura very impressed. "Treasure that is enough to impress your prince, I'd wager."

Inside his robes, having to be the hump, Seto is having a hard time breathing. But he knew he had to suck it up. "But there is the law clearly stating that the prince…" Yami begins to protest when the old man interrupts him.

"Then you've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? The one with the gold makes the rules." The old man gives them a toothy grin, causing shivers to run down the trio’s spines.

"Would you really share all of this treasure with us?" Bakura questions.

"Ay, but I need young pairs of legs and strong backs to go in after it."

So far the three friends love the idea of obtaining the treasure and Yami could feel that there is hope for him to be able to win Yugi. Then he remembered the one problem. "Yeah, but one problem sir. It's out there and we're in here. We need to escape first."

But then the man shakes his head and one finger at them before using his cane to reveal a hidden passageway out of the dungeons. "Things are not always what they seem. Well, do we have a deal?"

Thinking it over, the three friends agree to help the man. And so, Yami, Bakura and Marik follow the man out of the dungeons with the secret passage closed behind them and they make their way to the cave in the forest.


	6. Obtaining a Lamp and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the old man’s behest, Yami and friends explore the Cave of Desires.

**Chapter 6**

**Obtaining a Lamp**

**and Betrayal**

And so, being led by the elder man, Yami and his friends can't help but think of what they could find in this Cave of Desires. Turning his attention on his best friends, Yami asks, "Hey, remember when the prince told us that he has friends that are shapeshifters like you?"

"Yeah." both Bakura and Marik answer casually.

"Well, since I'm going to search for something that'll impress Yugi, maybe you two should keep an eye out for something if we ever present ourselves to the prince and his friends.

Thinking it over, the albino and sandy-blond can't help but agree to the idea. Just then the four stopped when the six crystals stopped at the same area as before and it wasn't long when the entrance to the cave revealed itself with the two tiger statues still at their post. "Who disturbs our slumber?" The tigers demand just as they had before with Keith and his men. Only this time, Yami, Bakura, and Marik stand before them.

"It is us, Yami, Bakura and Marik." the three friends say together.

Now that the Descendants of the Legends stand before them now, the tigers let out a low growl before saying, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." With their warning known, the tigers fall silent, the final seal now gone completely.

"Remember, lads. Fetch me the lamp and then you shall have your reward."

Nodding in understanding, the three enter the cave with Bakura and Marik changing into the panther and wolf form as they cautiously descend the many steps. Entering the first treasure room, the friends are completely amazed at how much gold there was in the large room. "Just look at all of this. With a handful of these would make us richer than the emperor."

With temptation eating at them, Bakura and Marik follow Yami close behind, trying to figure out where the lamp is. Unknown to them, a silver wolf with soft green eyes wakes up from her eternal nap to see the Descendants of the Legends have finally arrived. Quickly stretching her stiff body, the silver wolf follows Yami, Bakura and Marik, especially Marik since he is in his wolf form.

Feeling something following him, Marik quickly glances behind his shoulder to see the silver wolf. Taking on a defensive stance, Marik starts to growl at the silver wolf but she just watches him, sitting like a loyal dog. Hearing Marik growl, Yami and Bakura look back to see the silver wolf, leaving Yami amazed by how beautiful she is. When she saw that the human and panther noticed her, the wolf Skye hangs her head, shyly.

Holding his hand out, Yami says softly, "Come here, I won't hurt you." Still being shy, Skye approaches them and once she gets close enough, Yami gently strokes the side of her face which Skye really enjoys the interaction with after a long time. "You seem to know this cave. Could you help us find this lamp?"

At the mention of the lamp, Skye, with her tail wagging like an excited dog, leads them through the last of the treasure room, down a few halls and then finally arriving in a room at the very back of the great cave, seeing a huge hill with a light shining upon from above. Just as he is going to cross the stepping stones, Yami whispers to Bakura and Marik, "Wait right here. I'll get it."

With Yami crossing the stepping stones to the hill, Bakura and Marik sit and relax when they see a huge ruby sitting in the hands of a statue. Just looking at the way the jewel sparkles is very tempting to the two but they try so hard not to be tempted since the tigers warned them not to touch anything.

However, unknown to the three friends and silver wolf, a certain eagle with icy-blue eyes had entered the lamp chamber without them spotting him. Back at the surface and outside of the cave, Gozaburo, who is disguised as the old man they met in the dungeons, had sent Seto inside to follow them and when the time is right, touch one of the precious jewels they aren't allowed to touch so that the cave could cave in on them and they won't be able to escape with the lamp.

So Seto sits perched on the shoulder of the statue holding the huge red jewel, waiting to destroy the tigers' warning. Once at the very top of the hill, Yami sees a lamp with blue markings and white jewels embedded all around the small object. Just looking at the lamp, Yami is in a bit of disbelief. "Is this really it? This is what we came all the way down here for?"

Just as Yami is descending the stairs, that is when the eagle touches the jewel with one single wing, causing the group to hear furious roars. "INFIDELS!"

"Oh no." Bakura glances around the cave, keeping an eye out for any rocks starting to fall from the ceilings and the water surrounding the hill turned into hot lava.

Just as he was glancing around, Marik saw a strange eagle fly out of the room and head back the way they came. "Did either of you touch that jewel?!" Yami calls from the stairs.

"No, but I just saw a strange eagle fly out of here." Marik calls back.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" The group hears the tigers roar once again as everything around them goes up in flames. "Now you will never again see the light of day!" Seeing the red jewel and the statue holding it melt like snow, the tip of the hill released a large geyser of lava and fire as endless boulders fell from the tall ceiling. In an attempt to get away before getting burned, Yami runs down the rest of the stairs until they all become flat, turning into a slide that would force him into the lava.

As they watched in horror, Bakura and Marik noticed that the silver wolf quickly changed into a silver horse and quickly ran for the lava. The two were about to run after her to stop her from killing herself when they realized that once she leaped into the air, she appeared like she's running over the hot surface of the lava.

Just as Yami slid off the ramp, the silver horse appeared just under him as he landed on the middle of her back. As the silver horse soared around the room to head for the exit, Yami sees his friends trapped. Instructing the horse to where his friends are, Yami hangs on tight and once she had gotten close enough, Bakura and Marik leap onto her back and held on for dear life as she race through all of the rooms, halls and corridors they took to get back to the surface before the whole cave collapse on them.

Outside, thunder is exploding in the night sky as the tigers roar at what they could feel going on inside the cave with Gozaburo and Seto standing idle by, watching and waiting for them to surface.

Seeing the cave entrance as the stairs collapse, the group is just about to make it out when one of the boulders hit Skye, knocking Yami, Bakura, and Marik off just as they were about to make it out. With Skye knocked away from them, Bakura and Marik managed to land right at the edge of the entrance, but Yami could only grab onto the last of the stairs.

When the old man appears above him, Yami calls out to him, "Help me out."

With his hand extended out to him, the man says, "Throw me the lamp."

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp." With one hand, Yami reaches into his pocket, pulling out the lamp and handing it to the man. Now that he had it in his hands, the man let out a maniacal laugh. "YES! At last!”

Placing the lamp in his robes, Gozaburo turns to see Bakura and Marik helping Yami out, but he pushes them aside and grabs Yami by the wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward, boy." Gozaburo says as the old man before talking as himself as he takes out a dagger. "Your eternal reward."

As the man raises the blade above his head and Yami watches in fear, Bakura and Marik, in their animal forms, tackle the man, causing him to release his grip on Yami's wrist, now he holds onto the ruins but slowly loses his grip. After seeing Yami lose his grip and fall with Marik pushed in, Bakura, as a human, grabs the dagger. "I'll be taking this beauty with me!" and Gozaburo also pushed him back into the collapsing cave without realizing that something else was snatched from his robes.

Watching the three fall from the cave's entrance, Skye quickly took to the air and caught all three before going back to the ground as the tiger guardians sealed the cave for good.

Now that the cave has collapsed with the three trapped inside, Gozaburo laughs and removes his disguise. "It's mine. It's all mine." However, just as he reached inside his robes, he felt only air. "Wait, where is it? No, no!" After checking his robes, Gozaburo realizes that somehow the lamp has slipped out of his grasp once again.


	7. Dartz, Genie of the Atlantean Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, Bakura and Marik find out what is so special about the lamp that the “elder” man wanted so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would have my readers find out who has Genie’s role before I stop uploading the story for the night, allowing you all to enjoy what there is so far.

**Chapter 7**

**Dartz, Genie of the Atlantean Lamp**

At the palace, Solomon finds Yugi in his room, sitting on his bed, tears in his eyes with his friends beside him, comforting him. "Yugi?" To see his grandson like this, the emperor could only worry about what could have made him so sad. "Oh, my boy. What's wrong?"

Facing his only living relative, Yugi says with his voice still shaky, "Gozaburo has done something terrible, grandpa."

Taking a seat beside his grandson since Ryou, Malik and Joey had moved, Solomon brings Yugi into his arms the same way he did when Yugi was a small child. "There, there, my boy. We will set this right. Now tell me everything."

Seeing that Yugi should be the only one to tell him, Joey says as he, Ryou and Malik start to leave the room, "We'll leave ya two ta talk."

Back inside the now closed off cave, Bakura and Marik come up to find Yami is still knocked out with him leaning against Skye now that she's back to being a wolf. Kneeling next to their friend, the two shake him to help him wake up. "Hey Yami, wake up." With a gentle lick from Skye, Yami lets out a groan as he opens his eyes, one hand going for his throbbing head.

With the throbbing less bothersome, Yami looks up at the far up ceiling of the cave only to see that it's been closed off. "We're trapped."

"Yeah, thanks to that two-faced son of a bitch!" Marik yells back up at the ceiling with the bird flipped.

"Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Yami leans his back against Skye again, depressed that they'll never get out, that he'll never have a chance with Yugi.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Yams." Yami and Marik are surprised at what Bakura had said. Looking back at the albino, the two are even more surprised to see him holding the lamp and the new dagger he had just acquired strapped to his waist belt.

With a laugh, Yami says as Bakura hands him the lamp, "Bakura, you sneaky thief king."

"You got that right." Marik agreed as Bakura simply smirked at his nickname.

Examining the lamp, the three friends ponder what could be so special about this small object when Yami noticed some sort of strange, unreadable writing. "I think there's something written here, guys. But it's hard to make out." Just as Yami is rubbing off whatever dust is on the lamp, the lamp all of a sudden starts to move on it's own, taking the four by surprise.

As magic explodes out of the spout of the lamp, Bakura and Marik help Yami keep it still to no avail as blue and white smoke pour out with a strange being appearing from the smoke. "Aaaaahhhhh! Oy!" the being yells out, the smoke clearing to reveal a man with eyes the color of gold, knee length long teal hair held back at the waist with a black hair tie, wearing white and blue robes, a foot length cloak, cuffed wrists, a raised collar, and golden cuffs on both wrists showing his connection with the lamp.

Stretching his appendages at long last as he floats above the ground, "Man, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck." Taking a moment as the three friends gape at the man that had just appeared right out of the small lamp and Skye stands calmly by her new friends, the man moves his neck around to loosen the crick and stiffness. Now feeling more free, the man faces the three and says, "It feels so much better to be out of that cramped space! I'm telling you guys it's nice to be back out. Now tell me, where are you three from and what're your names?"

Still in shock, Yami is the first to recover and answers, "I'm Yami, this is Bakura and he's Marik." he points to Bakura and Marik as the two still stare at the man.

"Ah Yami, Bakura and Marik. Unique names there, boys."

Facing his friends, Yami asks, finally getting them out of their trance, "Did we hit our heads more than we thought?" only to earn shrugs from them.

"You guys smoke? Mind if I do?" the man asks before quickly turning into a big puff of smoke and laughs a bit as he turns back into a man. Just then he finally noticed the silver wolf beside the three and gave the beautiful beast a smile. "Ah Skye. I haven't seen you in ten millennia."

Smiling up at him, Skye approaches the man and he gently strokes her back, her tail wagging happily. "But I must say, you're not exactly what I had thought my master would be." the man says, his attention set on Yami.

"Wait. Me, a master to you?" Yami is clearly confused while Bakura and Marik share a stunned expression at what this man had said.

"That's right. Now, what would you wish of me?"

"Wait 'wish'?" Bakura and Marik snap, trying to believe what he is saying.

"Yes, by the ever impressive, the long contained, the often imitated, but never duplicated...Dartz, the Genie of the Atlantean Lamp! Right from the Atlantean Lamp, I'm here for your very much wish fulfillment."

Now that sounded promising. "Really? Wish fulfillment?" Yami asks as Bakura and Marik rub their hands together, thinking about what they could wish for.

"To be exact, three wishes. But no one is to wish for more than that. So only three wishes per master. But there will be no substitutions, exchanges or refunds. Once you wish for something, that's what you get."

This sounding too good to be true, Yami whispers to Bakura and Marik, "Now I know we're dreaming." and the two agree.

"Oh my masters, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here." With his magic, Dartz sits the three on a makeshift bench with Skye sitting right by their feet. "So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Using his magic, Dartz turned the cave into a completely blue room like a stage.

**Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherazade had a thousand tales**

Having a group of thieves appear out of nowhere, they start to advance the three. Skye growling and Bakura going for his new dagger, the two stop when Dartz appears behind them, casting a spell so that the three fend off the thieves themselves.

**But, masters, you're in luck**

**‘Cause up your sleeves**

**You got a band of magic never fails**

**You got some power**

**In your corner now**

Now their surrounding is that of a boxing ring with Dartz rubbing Yami's shoulders like a couch and two different women did the same for Bakura and Marik.

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

Setting off a huge rocket, Yami, Bakura and Marik hit the deck as it zipped right over them.

**You got some punch, pizzazz**

**Yahoo and how**

**See, all you gotta do**

**is rub that lamp and I'll say,**

**"Mr. Yami, Bakura, and Marik sir**

**What will your pleasure be?"**

Then the three suddenly find themselves sitting at a dining table with huge menus set right in front of them.

**Let me take your order**

**Jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Setting a huge silver platter on their table, he removes the lid to reveal some fresh sushi with ginger and wasabi on the side.

**Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre d'**

Yami is just admiring the fresh sushi with Bakura and Marik just going to pick up one each when Dartz's face appears on a few pieces, taking Yami by surprise and Bakura and Marik jump at the sudden appearance.

**Come on, whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Yes, sirs**

**I pride myself on service**

**You're the bosses, the kings, the shahs.**

Just then they found themselves seated in huge thrones in a great treasure room, full of countless gold.

**Say what you wish**

**It's yours, true dish**

**How 'bout a little more baklava?**

Then they found they were on top of a very tall column before jumping to a second column and then jumping again and landing in a huge cushion that Dartz set out to catch them.

**Have some of column A**

**Try all of column B**

**In the mood to help you, dudes**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Oh, my**

**No, no**

**My, my**

**Can your friends do this?**

Dartz takes a few crystals out of mid air and begins to jungle them before tossing them over to Yami, Bakura and Marik.

**Can your friends do that?**

In possession of a few crystals each, Yami spins a few on his fingertips, Bakura balances them on the blade of his dagger, and Marik juggles them above his head with a single twirl of his body before the three toss the crystals back at Dartz.

**Can your friends pull this**

Amazingly, Dartz turns the crystals into a huge sphere, showing the many colors the six elements hold.

**Out of their little hat?**

**Can your friends go poof**

Just then, the crystal sphere suddenly became Yugi and two of his friends, Ryou and Malik, which surprised Yami, Bakura and Marik greatly as the three smaller boys came up to them and held them in their arms.

**Hey, looky here**

**Ha-ha!**

**Can your friends go**

**"Abracadabra, let her rip"**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

Just then the prince and his two friends disappeared from their arms.

**So don't you sit there**

**Slack-jawed, buggy-eyed**

**I'm here to answer**

**All your midnight prayers**

**You got me bona fide certified**

Now being a huge certified document, Dartz wraps his body around the three.

**You got a genie**

**for your charge d'affaires**

Now releasing them, the three stumble out, a little dizzy.

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what's your wish?**

**I really wanna know**

**You got a list**

**That’s three miles long, no doubt**

**All you gotta do is rub like so**

**Mr. Yami, Bakura, and Marik sirs**

**Have a wish or two or three**

Then Dartz had Yugi, Ryou and Malik reappear in their arms. Just as the Yami, Bakura and Marik go for a kiss with the smaller teens, they quickly disappear once again.

**I'm on the job, you big nabobs**

**You ain't never had a friend**

**Never had a friend**

With his magic, Dartz made a few dancing animals, dancing servants and the whole room to appear that Yami, Bakura and Marik are indeed the masters with the animals dancing around them and the servants bowing with Dartz causing many fireworks to go off.

**You ain't never had a friend**

**Never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend**

**Like me**

Spining like a tornado, Dartz made everything disappear, leaving behind a neon sign saying 'applause' set behind Dartz and Skye howlin happily.

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Now that everything has settled and they are back to sitting on the makeshift bench, Dartz says, "So what will it be, masters?"

"So you're going to grant us any three wishes we want, right?" Bakura asks, a small gleam in his eye.

"Sorry, but almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Such as?" Marik urges him to continue.

"Ah, one is that I can't kill anyone. So don't even ask. Second is that I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Let them get into it on their own. And third, I can't revive anyone from the dead. It's not pretty and I absolutely hate doing it. But other than that, you got it."

Thinking it over, the three friends share a sneaky grin as they think of an idea. Winking at each other, Yami then says as they set their plan into action, "Provisos you say? As in limitations?"

"On wishes, really?" Bakura adds in. Quickly glancing at the corner of their eyes, they could see that Dartz is bothered by their words. That only means their plan is working.

"Some all-powerful genie." Marik puts in with a shrug of his shoulders. "Can't even revive people from the dead."

"I don't know, guys." Yami then stands on his feet with his best friends joining him. "He probably can't even get us out of this cave. So we'll just look for a way out ourselves."

Just as the three make a step to 'leave', Dartz steps right in their path with a bang of his foot. "Excuse me? Are you three looking at me? Didn’t you rub my lamp? Didn’t you wake me up? Didn’t you bring me here? And now you three are all of a sudden going to walk out on me?" as Dartz rants on, Yami and his friends share a sneaky grin that the now furious genie does not notice.

"I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down!" With a floating convertible carriage appearing right behind them and out of nowhere, Skye then changes into the silver horse and is now secured to the carriage with Dartz sitting in the driver's seat. Taking the reins, Dartz faces them with a smile. "In case of emergency, the exits are anywhere on this carriage. Keep your hands and arms inside the carriage and hold on tight. We're…" with a quick snap of the reins, Dartz guides Skye and the carriage right out into the night sky and out of the forest. "Out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we are half-way through with Descendants of the Legends. The story is complete on fanfiction.net and there’s other YuGiOh fanfics that need to be worked on.
> 
> Sorry that I might have made Dartz OOC, but we didn’t really see what he’s like before and after the Oricalcous stone. I hope you all are still enjoying this.


End file.
